


until the stars align themselves

by Cxnfiscated



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galtean AU, Intimacy, Kisses, Klance AU Month, Late at Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxnfiscated/pseuds/Cxnfiscated
Summary: Keith didn’t stop until the chest plate of his armour brushed against Lance’s soft nightgown. Then he reached up and cupped Lance’s face with his hands. Lance melted when he felt the familiarity of calluses and claws against his skin.“Didn’t you miss me?” Keith asked, his amused tone still not gone from his voice. Lance wanted to bite back, wanted to not be the one to admit that Keith’s absence had tilted the ground beneath his feet but the Shadow sitting on his chest wouldn’t let him do any of that.“Of course, I did.”





	until the stars align themselves

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two: Galtean AU

Missing Keith had become a habit by now. The sentiment slept and rose alongside him, resting in his chest like a looming shadow and struck whenever he was the least expecting it. He would turn his eyes towards the sky, admiring the petals that had begun falling from the trees like a Spring’s attempt at rain, catching and bending the light until they glittered like gemstones ─ 

 

_ Keith would love this,  _ and the Shadow would strike once more. 

 

Lance found that it wasn’t so much the grand things that made him miss Keith. He could attend Altean balls, one after another, dancing with faceless Royals that would have a name for one evening and then fade from his memory like a cloudy-white breath in the cold. 

 

No, the shadow in his chest was much more cunning than that.

 

It was during Royal Council meetings, talking strategy with his sister in everything but blood Allura, listening to Coran’s account of how his scientific studies were coming along or watching Hunk’s eyes light up until they were molten pools of honey when he talked about his most recent diplomatic missions, that his chest burned the most. When his hands curled and uncurled, aching for the feel of Keith’s fingers weaving through his.

 

It was the moments of silence when his body suddenly became too cold and his arms hugging himself weren’t enough to warm the cold that had seeped into his bones, it was nights like these where the sheets were too big and his bed was too wide for him lay in it alone.

 

But it wouldn’t have to stay that way tonight.

 

Lance’s eyes flew open beneath his sleeping mask when there was a quiet knock at his window. He tore the mask off his eyes, rumpling his now curly hair and began to slowly walk towards his window. 

 

Who on earth would need him now? 

 

Lance opened his blinds and bit his tongue to suppress his scream. Because, right there, outside his window at the ass crack of dawn, was  _ Keith.  _

Lance almost tore the window out of its hinges and hissed, “ _ What in the stars are you doing here?!” _ He took a step back to let Keith inside his room but still glared at him when he made a show out closing  _ and  _ locking the window behind him, before answering him.

 

“You should really look into your guards at the outpost. They didn’t even blink at me walking past them.” A teasing grin spread on Keith’s lips, his canines glinting in the moonlight. Lance knew he was doing this on purpose, Keith provoking people was like a cat hunting mice, but that didn’t stop him from glaring harder. 

 

Keith laughed at his face and came closer. Unlike for other Galra, Lance didn’t have to lift his head to meet his eyes. Lance being unusually tall for an Altean and Keith being unusually short for a Galra put them at exactly the same height. Which, unfortunately, made even harder to keep his act of grumpiness from slipping. 

 

Keith didn’t stop until the chest plate of his armour brushed against Lance’s soft nightgown. Then he reached up and cupped Lance’s face with his hands. Lance melted when he felt the familiarity of calluses and claws against his skin. 

“Didn’t you miss me?” Keith asked, his amused tone still not gone from his voice. Lance wanted to bite back, wanted to not be the one to admit that Keith’s absence had tilted the ground beneath his feet but the Shadow sitting on his chest wouldn’t let him do any of that.

“Of course, I did.”

 

Keith’s fingers flexed at that as if he hadn’t expected Lance to be that honest. But then even the last remains of tension bled out of his body, as he leaned forward to kiss him. 

 

Their kiss tasted even sweeter than all of the ones they had shared before. Lance put his hands onto the soft parts of Keith’s armour around his waist and deepened the kiss. Their tongues began to dance, languid and slow, like a pair of lovers that had all the time in the world.

 

Except, they didn’t. They had nothing more than those small, stolen pockets of intimacy that they would then have to live off until the stars would align themselves and they would meet again. 

 

They broke off and Lance followed Keith’s lips before he caught hold of himself mid-motion. They stayed close enough to share their breaths and Lance was sure that Keith could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He opened his eyes and smiled at the lavender blush that spread on his lover’s cheeks.

 

“I missed you too. More than you can imagine I did,” Keith whispered now that they had lost the coat of banter, now that they were so close that everything that was more than a hushed breath, an exhale softened by love, didn’t fit between them.

 

“Why did you come?” Lance turned his head and whispered the words into Keith’s skin, “You should have told me that you were coming,” he added before Keith had the chance to answer, “I would put in a bit more effort than this.” He gestured towards his nightgown that now might have been the last rags he pulled out of the last corner of his wardrobe, awfully inadequate for all of this.

 

“You could be wearing a dishrag and the stars would still shine green in envy,” Keith answered, like the smooth talker he was, “but if it calms you, you look absolutely stunning.” His fingers trailed over the Altean markings on his cheeks before they buried themselves in Lance’s unruly curls. “I know now what you would look like if I ever got the opportunity to wake up next to you.”

 

Lance sighed, the sound drawn out in longing. “Don’t tempt me. I’m  _ this  _ close to just stealing one of the ships in our hangar bay and inviting myself into your bedroom.”

“Well, you  _ are  _ the Prince so it wouldn’t be stealing,” Keith’s smile sharped at the edges, “As to the invitation, you wouldn’t be inviting yourself in my bedroom if I wanted you there.”

“You’re not helping.” Lance chided and pulled Keith’s hand that was still resting in his hair to lace their fingers together. The shadow in his chest fully vanished, now finally put at ease and his breaths came lighter than they did before.

“Never said I wanted to.”

 

“I’ll find an opportunity to visit you, even if I have to steal a ship to do so,” Lance promised. He imagined it a vow, spoken and sealed between lovers, strong enough that not even fate could break it. 

“And I’ll be there waiting for you.” A shared smile and then their lips met anew.

**Author's Note:**

> T H E Y
> 
> God, I can't. Yeah, this was super rushed because I'm actually hella busy today. But I didn't want to fail at Day 2 already. Yeah, anyway here's to day two! Thank you very much for reading it I hope you enjoyed yourself.
> 
> Follow me on twitter, for yelling and attempts at humour [@cxnfiscated](https://twitter.com/cxnfiscated) and take a look at [And Yet, The Sun Will Rise Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206018/chapters/35268089)  
> Byeeeeee!


End file.
